


pull

by drabble factory (babyki)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyki/pseuds/drabble%20factory
Summary: It doesn’t matter when or where; if Kihyun calls for him, Hoseok will always come running.





	pull

It doesn’t matter when or where; if Kihyun calls for him, Hoseok will always come running. 

It’s incredible, really, how just one look into Kihyun’s eyes can leave Hoseok hopelessly bewitched, hypnotized under Kihyun’s spell. It’s the only way that Hoseok can think to describe it, how Kihyun makes him feel, because there are times when it truly feels like Kihyun is a supernatural being with Hoseok completely under his control. 

Like tonight, a perfectly ordinary night where Hoseok certainly wasn’t expecting Kihyun’s magic to take hold. They’re in the middle of the group’s world tour, hopping from country to country every few days, exhausted and exhilarated in equal measure. 

And as much as all of the members love each other’s company, it’s understandable that they all need some alone time, some peace and quiet, and so they’re all thankful that this time around, the company has splurged on letting them all have their own hotel rooms everywhere they stay. 

Even Kihyun and Hoseok, who have been together for so long now that they’ve almost lost track of it, can appreciate having the time and space to unwind alone, and besides, the company has always disapproved of them sharing a bed abroad (too risky, too suspect to a potentially career-devastating scandal). 

Naturally, however, Kihyun and Hoseok are also the most likely in the group to feel lonely, to miss each other even when they’re only a few rooms apart, and Hoseok in particular. Kihyun has his endless stream of Netflix shows to keep him company, but for Hoseok, when he’s not with the members, when he’s not with Kihyun, he craves Kihyun’s presence, craves Kihyun’s attention like nothing else. 

And it’s always a little startling, though he should certainly be used to it by now, whenever he’s reminded that Kihyun craves Hoseok just as much in return. 

Hoseok is in his room alone, having just finished up showering, when he suddenly hears his phone vibrating on the pillow. Towel still wrapped around his hips, pale skin still damp and slightly flushed, Hoseok makes his way over and sees immediately that it’s Kihyun calling him for a video chat, and Hoseok can’t help the bright smile that blooms across his face. 

This is as ordinary as anything could be, a quick goodnight call between the two of them after a long and busy day of schedules. Usually, Hoseok is the one who calls Kihyun, but Kihyun being the one to call is not unheard of either. It means that Kihyun is thinking about him, and it makes Hoseok’s heart soar as he swipes to answer. 

And then, there’s Kihyun’s beautiful face, bright but cast in shadows. He’s clearly lying on his bed in the dark, with only the light of the screen shining down on his face. Hoseok doesn’t say anything as he looks into the camera, but he doesn’t even have to as he sits down on the edge of his own bed, smiling bright. Kihyun knows that he’s watching. 

Even like this through a screen, Kihyun is breathtaking. Hoseok just can’t look away from his sparkling eyes, his cute nose, his adorable cheeks flushed a deep pink, his lips red like cherries, his breathing sporadic, his— 

It’s then, as Kihyun lets out a broken moan, high-pitched and punctuated by a whimper, that Hoseok realizes what Kihyun is doing, what’s really going on here, and a deep flush spreads over his own face. 

Kihyun is naked, holding the phone above his face with one hand, his other hand down somewhere low on his body, somewhere out of the frame, but Hoseok knows exactly where it is as Kihyun’s eyes flutter and he starts to moan again, exaggerated for the camera. For Hoseok. 

“Hyung,” is all that Kihyun says as he fingers himself, and the sound sends a shiver up Hoseok’s spine, his skin suddenly going hot. 

Hoseok just stares at the screen, his heart racing, his mind gone blank. He curls forward, holding his phone in close as if guarding it from the rest of the world, as if protecting a precious secret. He’s unable to speak, unable to breathe, his chest tight by what he’s seeing, by what he’s hearing, Kihyun’s short, hitched breaths as he goes deeper, goes faster inside himself, Kihyun’s eyes squeezing closed and his eyebrows furrowing as his mouth drops open. 

“Hyung, please...” Kihyun moans, gasping as his hand holding onto the phone trembles. “I need you...I need you here...I need...” 

Kihyun lets out a little shout, a little cry of pleasure that ripples through Hoseok’s veins, Kihyun nearly dropping the phone before he bites down into his lower lip, steadying his hand, and his eyes flutter open, and he looks right into the camera, right at Hoseok. Kihyun is still trembling, covered in a sheen of sweat, and Hoseok knows from experience that Kihyun hasn’t come yet, but that he’s getting very close. 

And this particular turn of events is not unusual either. Normally, Hoseok would simply switch off his own light, crawl into his own bed to give them some semblance of privacy, some semblance of intimacy, as if they were alone in the same room together, and they’d finish each other off like this through the screen. 

But tonight, it doesn’t feel like enough. Tonight, Hoseok feels Kihyun’s pull stronger than ever. 

Hoseok’s breathing is growing shallow as he watches Kihyun continue on himself, and it’s when Kihyun drops the phone somewhere onto the pillow beside him, and all Hoseok can see is black and all Hoseok can hear are Kihyun’s moans of his name, Kihyun’s cries and whines of “hyung,” that Hoseok knows that the message could not be any clearer. 

Kihyun is calling for him, and Hoseok will come running. 

And within moments, Hoseok is slipping out of his hotel room, still in just a towel and nothing else, and making his way to his Kihyun, his greatest and most irresistible temptation just across the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are love ;;;; ❤️ come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
